Before and After
by sargoss1
Summary: Goten sat on his uncle's Wave Runner without a single worry. When he was on the lake, he felt free and safe. He could feel the water hitting his face as he took a turn. He thought he saw Jason and Kat watching from the shore he smiled. Then he disappeare


No Going Home

Author: sargoss1

King for a Day Part 2.

Jason saw it before anyone else did and grabbed onto Goten arm as Gasket came closer with his sword raised. The teleportation happened just as Gasket lunged at Goten Jason grabbed him but saw a cog was also holding onto Goten arm

As Jason disappeared his grip on disappeared also. The Rangers landed in the Power Chamber

Zordon where's Goten Kat asked coming up to their mentor. "We all teleported out at the same time."

I DO NOT KNOW KATHERINE." Zordon answered her. "HE MUST HAVE NOT BEEN ABLE TO TELEPORT OUT."

Jason?" Billy asked seeing the Gold Ranger was standing there staring at something but he wasn't sure what it was. He was facing the viewing globe but nothing was on it. "Jason?" He repeated again.

Jason didn't say anything.

"ALPHA CAN YOU GET A LOCK ON Goten Zordon asked.

Ai yai yai yai yai Zordon!" Alpha answered. "He's disappeared off of the scanners again

What if Gasket is brainwashing him again?" Rocky asked

"I am not showing his brain scans Rocky. I'm not showing anything

He killed him." Jason said so quietly no one heard him.

KEEP TRYING TO FIND HIM ALPHA." Zordon instructed.

"Can't we just teleport back?" Kat asked. "We know where they are this time."

"We weren't the ones who teleported you." Billy said. "Someone else teleported you in there and someone else helped you escape."

There was a flash of light and a pair of Zeonizers appeared in Alpha's hands.

Why would Gasket send them back?" Tanya asked. "Wouldn't he want the Zeonizers so he could use Goten to fight us

"It doesn't matter." Jason said but he was saying it so quietly no one noticed.

There was another flash of light. A communicator appeared in Alpha's hands next.

"Now how are we going to rescue him?" Adam asked .

Look it doesn't matter!" Jason said turning around. His face was ashen. "Gasket killed him. I saw it." He said and teleported out.

Jason Scott stood at the lake staring at nothing. This was where Goten was abducted. Goten had had so much fun that day trying out his uncle's wave runner. That was only yesterday. Now his best friend was dead and there was nothing he could do about it. He couldn't believe this was all happening.

Hey Billy." He said before turning back around

You know we don't actually know if Gasket killed Goten I saw it happen Billy. The other Rangers weren't paying attention. I had Goten and so did the cog. When I teleported I lost my grip on Goten's arm. I..." He trailed off. "I saw Gasket ram the sword in his chest."

You saw it?" He asked sounding perplexed. "But the other Rangers..."

"We weren't there Billy. I saw it happen. I know you think it's crazy but I saw it Goten dead and there's nothing we can do."

Jason..." Billy obviously didn't know what to say to his friend

Billy it happened." Jason said looking up at him with tears in his eyes. "Gasket won

Cobramaru was preparing dinner he looked at the clock on the stove and wondered where Goten could be. he father Kibaomaru was at a conference where he was a guest speaker in San Ysidro and wouldn't be back until was up in his room playing with his toys.

he heard a knock on the door and he went to answer it

he found Jason standing there

I know Cobramaru He said his voice shaking. "I need to talk to you."

he let him into he house. "What can I do for you Jason?"

Goten His voice shook. He looked like he was about to start crying at any moment. "He..."

Cobramaru sat down in a chair. he wasn't sure what he was about to tell he but knew it couldn't be any good. Kibaomaru were there.

He died this morning."

What?" he asked looking at him perplexed. "What do you mean he died? I just spoke to him on the phone an hour ago

You what?" Jason asked sounding really confused.

He called to say he was going to be home in an hour. Something about him and Billy were still working on something

What?" Jason asked in confusion. "Are you sure?"

Jason I'd know my brother voice any day." he said with a laugh then she grew solemn. "Why did you think Goten was dead

...I don't know." Jason said getting up and hurrying out the door.

Cobramaru stared after him wondering what was going on. Jason didn't seem to be the kind of person who would play a cruel joke like that. he'd have to ask Goten he got home

Jason didn't really want to go to school the next day. He wasn't sure how he was going to be able to answer people's questions about what had happened to Goten They hadn't had a chance to come up with an answer yet When he arrived at school he went straight to where Rocky and Kat's lockers were knowing that Tanya and Adam were most likely there also. He was glad to see he was right.

Hey guys." He greeted. "I thought we better get out our story straight before someone asks."

Our stories straight about what?" Kat asked looking confused

About Goten We need to decide what happened

Jason what are you talking about?" Tanya asked

You know," he then dropped his voice in a whisper, "about his death

"Jason Goten Adam started to say

Goten what?" A very familiar voice said from behind them

Jason turned around and fainted at whom he saw.

When Jason came to he felt something was covering his eyes. He took it off and saw that it was a cold compress.

don't know Mrs. Scott." A voice said from the other side of the door. "His friends said he was talking about something weird and fainted. I think it may be best to come take him home. We will see you soon. Goodbye."

Jason sat up when a door opened.

"Hello Jason. My name is Nurse Stone. How are you feeling?" She asked.

"I'm fine." He answered her. "Why am I in here?"

"You fainted." She checked his pulse and pupils. "Your mother is on the way here to pick you up and take you home." She made a note on a clipboard. She took the towel away from him and ran cold water over it. "Why don't you just lay back and close your eyes while you wait. If you need anything let me know." She said and walked out the door.

Jason watched her and frowned. Did he really see Goten ? He wondered. He was dead wasn't he? Nothing was making sense at this moment. He'd go see Zordon when his mother returned to work. He had to have answers.

Jason teleported up to the Power Chamber that afternoon hoping to get answers from Zordon about what was going on.

"HELLO JASON. SHOULD YOU NOT BE IN SCHOOL?" Zordon inquired.

The school nurse sent me home. I have questions and I need answers. How did Goten back? His communicator and Zeonizers were sent back."WHOEVER SENT THE OTHER RANGERS TO GASKET'S ARENA MUST HAVE SENT Goten back?

That doesn't explain my seeing Gasket ram a sword through Goten chest

"I KNOW IT DOESN'T JASON BUT IS IT POSSIBLE THAT YOU DID NOT SEE EVERYTHING?"

"It's possible." Jason said his brow furrowing. "But I don't think I could have not seen it. It's kind of hard to miss."

"WHY DON'T YOU ASK Goten ABOUT IT? I AM SURE HE CAN TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED." Zordon said

how are you doing Jason?" Goten asked when they were sitting down in Jason's living room. Jason had tried calling Goten with his communicator and had gotten nothing but interference. He had to use the normal way of communication, a telephone.

I'm fine. I was just shocked to see you at school." Jason said looking at his best friend carefully looking for anything that would be wrong but couldn't find anything.

It was Monday where else would I be?" Goten asked with a small chuckle.

I saw Gasket kill you."

He didn't kill me. He looked like he was about to first by sending back my Zeonizers and then my communicator. I thought he was going to use the device again but someone teleported me to the Power Chamber before he could. I had to make up some excuse for going home late. I'm glad my mom believed that I was working with Billy on something."

What were you doing?" Jason asked

and Billy were running tests to see if there was any lasting effects and I came back fine." Goten said with a shrug. He seemed to see the still doubtful expression on Jason's face because then he said, "Jason I promise, I'm not dead. If I was, I think I'd be the first one to know."

Goten What's with your communicator anyway? I tried to contact you and got nothing but static."

Goten looked at the time and stood up. "I better go. I have a class to teach today."

"Okay bro." Jason said and walked him to the door.

He went into the kitchen to get a soda and stopped as he thought about what Goten just said.

Class?

The Youth Center was closed today for a complete cleaning. He shook his head. It was probably Goten known faulty memory

Jason walked into the Youth Center the next day after school feeling better. He had, of course, gone to school that day but he was happy to go to the Youth Center and hang out.

He found Goten and Rocky sparring on a mat in the center of the Youth Center. He took a seat at the table that Kat and Tanya were sitting in and turned the chair around to face the sparring.

Hey Jason." Adam said joining them. "You want to spar

ran a hand over his face trying to find any wound that he didn't know about but couldn't find any. "Guys am I bleeding?"

Kat grabbed his hands and looked at his face. "Not that I see. Why?"

"Look at..." He trailed off. He looked at the towel and there was no sign of blood on it. "Never mind." He said. "I thought I saw blood on the towel."

Their communicators went off.

They got up from their tables and went to their usual corner to contact Zordon.

"We read you answered.

RANGERS YOU MUST COME UP TO THE POWER CHAMBER. GASKET HAS SENT DOWN A ROBOT."

They went to teleport and Jason's communicator didn't work. Goten 's sparked. Adam, Rocky, Tanya, and Kat all disappeared.

"Guess it's not just mine. Goten said with a shrug.

"You know there's something not right about all of this." He said to Goten

They disappeared in a flash of light

Gasket wanted to throw something. How could this possibly be happening? Nothing he had planned worked the way it should. If they had, he wouldn't have to be worrying about the Gold Ranger..

What's the matter Gasket?" Sprocket asked in his whiney voice.

"It's not working!" He said slamming a cell door. "He will not give in."

"Maybe your plan doesn't work." Sprocket suggested.

What's the matter Gasket?" Sprocket asked in his whiney voice.

"It's not working!" He said slamming a cell door. "He will not give in."

"Maybe your plan doesn't work." Sprocket suggested.

It works fine. There's something wrong." He walked past his little brother and into the throne room for where he could view the Earth. He looked down and didn't see the Rangers. They were most likely in the Power Chamber and he wasn't able to view that. He'd have to wait until they left. Nothing was going according to plan and it was starting to make him mad. He was going to prove he was the rightful King of the Machine Empire no matter what the cost.

The Power Rangers were not going to win.

The Rangers landed in the Power Chamber looking around expectantly.

"Have you found them yet?" Rocky asked not concealing the fear in his voice. They had been gone too long without some kind of trace. The last time Goten disappeared it had been only for a day now they were going on four days.

"NOT YET ROCKY." Zordon answered. "WE ARE STILL SEARCHING FOR THEIR SIGNAL. I WANTED TO LET YOU KNOW THERE HAS BEEN A DEVELOPMENT."

"What kind of development?" Tanya asked.

Alpha held up two communicators. "These arrived this morning. We have been unable to track where they came from but they are Jason and Goten

So Gasket sent them back?" Kat asked in disbelief. "But why?"

WE DO NOT KNOW THE REASON WHY KATHERINE." Zordon answered her. "JUST AS WE DO NOT KNOW WHY THEY DIDN'T TELEPORT."

Kat remembered that day when they left Gasket's arena. She had seen Gasket make a lunge at Goten but she couldn't do anything to stop him. Jason had grabbed Goten and that was all she saw before they landed in the Power Chamber to discover not everyone escaped the arena. They had all been a little more then shocked when Zordon had told them he couldn't track them.

She knew she wasn't the only one who was thinking the reason they couldn't find them was because they were both dead. Usually when one of the villains kidnapped one of them they would find out about it right away or they would be able to find something. Gasket hadn't made a peep since then.

What if they are..." Adam started to say but seemed too afraid to finish.

"Yeah what if they are both dead?" Rocky asked. "Kat you saw what Gasket was about to do."

"YOU MUST NOT THINK THAT RANGERS." Zordon answered him. "WE MUST NOT GIVE HOPE FOR IF WE DO, IT WILL PLAY INTO GASKET'S HAND I AM SURE."

Tanya said. "They are eventually not going to believe that Goten

at David's and the Scotts are coming home this weekend

WE WILL THINK OF SOMETHING." Zordon reassured them. "UNTIL THEN..."

There was a flash of light and then something hit the wall where the White Ranger suit was. Billy, who was closest, hurried over and inspected it. "Zordon?" He looked over at his mentor. Goten Zeonizers came back

Jason looked at Goten as they rematerialized in the same spot where they had just been standing. There was something seriously wrong with their communicators.

This is weird." Goten said.

Why aren't we able to teleport?" Jason wondered. "And why isn't Zordon able to teleport us up to the Power Chamber?"

"I have no idea. You want to hear something even stranger? My Zeonizers are gone."

"What do you mean gone?" Jason asked. He was completely confused.

"Gone like I can't call them."

Jason twisted his own wrist and found his Zeonizers. Something was really wrong here and he wished he knew what it was. He was going to have to find a way to talk to Zordon about this.

Gasket fumed as he walked back into the cell. He had sent down a monster and the Rangers still beat them when they were two Rangers down. He looked down at the bound body on the ground. He took his sword out contemplating just ending his problem now but something caught his eye.

It was an arrowhead. He picked it up and felt a power coming from it. He didn't understand why there was power in it but he decided to hold onto it.

"So what are you going to do with him?" Sprocket asked coming up to the cage door. "Huh Gasket?"

"What I have planned is none of your business Sprocket. Now leave."

"Hey that's the arrowhead that dad was after!" Sprocket said trying to take it from Gasket.

"Oh really." Gasket said looking at it closer. He was going to have to ask Clank why his father was after the arrowhead. Maybe it would be useful after all.

"It has to work." Tanya said. "Unless you want to tell them that Jason's been captured by Sprocket and is possibly dead."

"Fine." Rocky said as he rang the doorbell.

A few moments the door opened and Elizabeth Scott was there. "Hello." She said. "Jason's not home. He left a message that he would be at the Youth Center."

Rocky and Adam nodded. It had been Zordon's suggestion to send down the note until they had a definitive solution.

"That's what we came to talk to you about." Tanya said. "He and Tommy went camping. He would have told you but it was a last minute idea and they were meeting Tommy's older brother."

"Why didn't Jason just call?" Elizabeth asked not keeping the concern out of her voice.

"His cellphone wasn't charged." Adam said quickly. "He asked us to come and tell you."

"Well if you happen to hear from Jason," Elizabeth said visibly relaxing, "let him know that next time we'd appreciate him asking before he takes off camping."

"Will do." Rocky said.

Elizabeth shut the door.

"It actually worked!" Rocky said still unsure of what just happened.

Oh no it's David." Kat said watching the older man walk up to them.

"There goes that plan." Billy said. "We will need to think of an alternate plan for where Goten

David looked at both of them. "I'll see what I can do." He said and rang the doorbell

Jason waited until the others had left before he spoke to Zordon. He and Goten

soon as the others discovered they couldn't teleport. Zordon had to have answers to what was wrong.

"Zordon what happened to my communicator?" He asked.

DO NOT KNOW JASON. ALPHA AND BILLY WILL RUN A FEW TESTS TO SEE WHAT IS WRONG WITH BOTH YOURS AND TOMMY'S COMMUNICATORS. I AM SURE IT IS SOMETHING THAT CAN EASILY BE FIXED."

"Everything's been weird since we got back from Gasket's Arena. The communicators don't work, the vision I saw of the Arena that no one can explain, the blood I saw on the towel, and the fact that there's just something wrong." He wasn't sure how he could explain all of this to Zordon. He knew it sounded crazy but the more he tried to figure it out the stranger things got.

"I UNDERSTAND YOUR CONFUSION JASON." Zordon answered. "WE ARE STILL LOOKING INTO WHAT HAPPENED IN THE ARENA. NOW WHAT'S THIS ABOUT BLOOD ON A TOWEL?"

Jason had forgotten he hadn't told Zordon that. "After I was sparring with Adam, I found blood on the towel. When I looked again it was gone."

"JASON I WOULD LIKE ALPHA TO RUN SOME SCANS TO MAKE SURE EVERYTHING'S ALRIGHT. I DID NOT THINK OF RUNNING THE SCANS ON ANYONE EXCEPT Goten MAYBE I SHOULD HAVE THEM RUN ON ALL OF YOU."

Alpha brought up a bioscan bed and instructed Jason to lie on it. Alpha ran the scan and looked up at Zordon.

"There's nothing different." He informed Zordon.

_"Gold Ranger." A voice taunted. _

Jason's eyes snapped open.

"_Don't mess around with things you don't understand." _Gasket's voice taunted. _"You and little ranger _

_are mine." _

"WHAT'S WRONG JASON?" Zordon said seeing the look on Jason's face.

Gasket was growing more and more frustrated with the machine he was using to keep the Gold Ranger out of his way. He had never had someone resist it to the degree he was. He would need Klank to check it for any flaws.

He fingered the arrowhead he had found on the ground. He had spoken to Klank about it and found out the arrowhead held a great power when it was combined. The other half was with the Zeo Ranger's brother. He supposed with Goten out of the way, he would have no trouble getting the arrowhead.

He summoned the cogs to find David Trueheart and to bring the arrowhead to him.

He looked once again at the figure lying crumpled on the floor before walking away. He was going to prove to everyone, that he was better then his father. He was going to destroy the Rangers once and for all.

They sat there in silence trying to decide what was going on. Then the Cogs attacked

Jason couldn't shake the fact that there was something very wrong here. He still couldn't get past what Gasket said in his head: "_Don't mess around with things you don't understand. You and the You and little ranger are mine."_

Was he going crazy or was something very wrong? He saw things the other Rangers didn't and he heard things they didn't and Goten Goten

he was the most worried about because he didn't seem the same since he came back from Gasket's arena. It wasn't just the missing Zeonizers or the broken communicators. It was as if they weren't back. He knew that was wrong but sometimes he wondered.

He stopped at the lake and looked out before walking to the spot where he had been pulled into the arena. He knew the portal had been closed, but he was drawn to it. There was nothing there. Just as he knew there wouldn't be.

Gasket was beyond angry. The Cogs hadn't been able to retrieve the arrowhead as they had been instructed. The Gold Ranger did not believe anything he was seeing.

"Fine!" He said to no one in particular. "If the Gold Ranger doesn't want to accept it, let him have reality." He said and turned the machine off and removed the machine from the top of Jason's head. He stepped back to watch.

Jason hurried into the Youth Center. He was going to have to tell the others what had happened at the lake but he knew no one would believe him. He wasn't sure if he even believed himself.

Goten was standing at the juice bar with Kat and Tanya talking to Ernie and Emily. Adam and Rocky were sparring on the mat. Everything seemed so normal but he knew it wasn't.

He went over and signaled for everyone to follow him. They walked out of the Youth Center into a secluded place in the parking lot.

"What is it Jase?"Goten asked as soon as everyone had joined them.

Are you happy now Gold Ranger?" Gasket asked from the other side of the cell. "You were right. You never did escape." He let out a laugh. "And you never will." He said and walked away

Jason couldn't believe this. He had truly believed that something else was going on, however, this was not what he wanted. He waited until Gasket had left before going over to Goten again.

Goten eyes fluttered open and wondered where he was for a brief moment but the pain in his chest brought it all back. He remembered trying to teleport out of Gasket's arena and feeling something grab his airm and then Gasket's sword moving closer and then a pain ripping through his chest. He remembered screaming and then that was it until he woke up in a strange room.

Gasket had been standing over him with what could have been perceived as a glint in his eye though it was hard to tell, as Gasket was a robot after all.

Goten _stared at him in too much pain to even speak. He turned his head slightly and saw Jason lying on the ground connected to some machine. _

J..." He started to say but stopped as pain gripped him.

_You needn't worry about the Gold Ranger." Gasket said following his gaze. "He's fine. For the time being." _

Goten closed his eyes as another spasm of pain went through him

The Rangers shall soon fall." Gasket promised his voice fading as he walked further away.

Goten _had passed out from the pain and only woke up on and off whenever someone brought him water or some food substance. _

He turned his head slightly and noticed Jason was leaning against the wall no longer attached to the machine.

"Jase." He called hoarsely.

Jason looked up and then hurried over to him. "Thank God." Jason said upon seeing him awake. "How are you?"

Hurt." Goten said and gritted his teeth as he shifted positions

He really did stab you." Jason said anger evident in his voice. "I thought...I hoped that I was wrong."

"How..."

Don't talk bro." Jason said quickly noticing how much trouble his friend was having talking. "Are you chained up

Goten started to say something but shook his head just slightly

He turned his head slightly and noticed Jason was leaning against the wall no longer attached to the am I." He said sounding surprised. Maybe Gasket assumed that they wouldn't be able to escape as Goten was quite injured and he was also sure the force fields were back up as they hadn't been rescued by the others yet.

Jason stood and started inspecting the cell. It was locked but there were no Cogs to be seen. The cell was rather large with nothing inside. There were no windows so the only view they had was through the cell bars.

He went back to where Goten was leaning against the wall. He found that Goten was still unconscious and that his breathing was the same. Jason ran a hand through his hair as he wondered what he was going to do. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

Ah Gold Ranger," Gasket said approaching him. "I was hoping you'd be awake," he turned to the Cogs. "Take Goten The Cogs went to take Goten and Jason stood in front of Goten . He fought them Gold Ranger I have no problem with killing you then your friend, however, my plans at the moment do not include either of you though that could change." He pointed his sword in Goten direction suggest if you wish Goten to remain alive, you will allow my Cogs to take him." Jason reluctantly stepped back and allowed the Cogs to take Goten

Goten came to to a world of pain. He felt himself being supported by metal shoulders. He was in too much pain to put up any kind of struggle. He was dragged down the corridors and soon found himself in the throne room. The Cogs stopped and moved away from Goten Goten nearly collapsed to the floor after his support disappeared.

Gasket came into the room. "Klank!" He yelled.

Klank came into the room. "Yes Prince Gasket?"

"Do you have the machine I instructed you to make?"

"Yes I have just completed it. I will go get it," he said and left.

Goten was fighting the urge to slip to the ground. He was still in a lot of pain but he didn't want whatever Gasket had planned for him

Gasket turned his attention back to Goten You have a lot of fight left in you. Most in your condition wouldn't be able to stand. You would have made a good warrior for the Machine Empire."

Klank came into the room.

It is time we said goodbye," Gasket said taking the object from Gasket and fired

Goten felt pain go through his body. He fell to one knee as the pain kept coming.

Everything went black.

In the Power Chamber, Billy was working on one of the consoles trying to locate Jason and Goten . It had been almost a week since they had disappeared and he and the others were more then a little worried. No one had ever been captured this long. Gasket hadn't made any demands either which was odd for a villain

He looked over at Alpha who was pushing buttons at another console.

"Maybe we should just face facts," Rocky said making Billy jump. He hadn't heard the Blue Ranger teleport in. "I mean if they were alive still, wouldn't we have heard something? Kat did see Gasket about to impale

SOMEONE OR SOMETHING JUST TELEPORTED INTO ANGEL GROVE PARK. I CAN NOT DETERMINE WHO OR WHAT IT IS. ALPHA PLEASE CONTACT THE OTHER RANGERS AND HAVE THEM MEET ROCKY IN THE PARK."

It's Morphin time!" Rocky yelled.

"Zeo Ranger III Blue!"

He landed in the park and looked around. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary in the park.

Soon the other Rangers appeared next to him.

"I don't see anything," Tanya said as they began to search the area.

"Something set the alarms off," Rocky said.

Are we sure we are in the right area?" Kat asked. She stopped as she almost tripped over something. She looked down and barely held back a scream at what she saw.

You guys! It's Goten

They all rushed over to Kat and saw the wrappings around Goten chest

Rocky checked for a pulse and let out a sigh of relief. "He's still alive

They carefully picked Goten up and teleported him to the Power Chamber

Alpha brought up a medical bed as soon as it saw Alpha's condition. Rocky and Adam carefully laid him down

Alpha started to scan Goten Billy hurried over to assist. After a few moments Alpha and Billy turned off the machines.

"Ai yai yai!" Alpha has no connection to the Zeo Crystal!"

Zordon checked the results that Alpha and Billy had sent to him. He was not happy with what he saw. It wasn't the loss of powers that truly bothered him, it was Goten life signs. They were weak. Blood had already seeped through the bandages. He needed to go to the hospital as he had lost a lot of blood.

Goten MUST BE TAKEN TO A HOSPITAL. HE HAS LOST A LARGE AMOUNT OF BLOOD AND APPEARS TO BE GOING INTO SHOCK."

We could take him and say he was hurt during the camping trip," Tanya suggested.

"It wouldn't explain where Jason is," Adam said, "but it could work."

Zordon teleported them to Angel Grove Hospital.

They landed in a deserted area of the parking lot. Goten stirred a little when Adam and Rocky carefully put his arms around their shoulders. They started to walk towards the hospital. Rocky misstepped and Goten cried out in pain.

"I can walk," Goten said in a shaky voice. He moved out from under Rocky and Adam's hold. He took a couple of steps before he started to collapse. Adam moved quickly to catch him.

Tanya hurried to the hospital entrance to get a wheelchair. They sat Goten in the wheelchair and wheeled him slowly into the hospital.

A nurse hurried over to them. "What happened?" She asked as she signaled for a gurney.

We were camping and he fell on a log,were camping and he fell on a log," Rocky said hoping that would explain the stab wound.

"Steve take him to exam room three," she said to one of the orderlies. "Have his parents been contacted?"

"Not yet," Kat said. "We did not have a cellphone where we were camping."

"Give me their number and I'll call them." She handed Kat a form. "Fill this out as well as you can until his older brother and father get here

Sure," Kat said looking at the form. Just a quick glance told her she didn't know her leader very well. She handed the form to Adam before turning back to the nurse. "Their phone number is 555-9140."

"Thank you," she said writing down the number. "What's their name

Cobramaru and Kibaomaru Tanya answered. "His name's Goten

Thank you," she said before returning to her desk

Goten opened his eyes. He didn't hear anyone moving around or any other noises. He was surprised when he sat up without any trouble. He must have been on great pain medication because the last thing he remembered was taking two steps and collapsing

He looked around the room. It didn't look like a hospital room. There didn't seem to be anything in the room other then the table he was sitting on.

He got up from the table and felt no pain as he set his feet on the cold hard floor. It felt like a stone floor. The walls looked to be made of stone also.

He walked across the room and to a door. He opened the door and jumped back as a Cog went Cog didn't stop nor did Prince Sprocket who walked so close to him they were almost touching

Goten eyes got bigger when one of the Cogs turned, walked right through Goten and into the room


End file.
